Burdens of Shaohao: Anger
Shaohao conquering Fear, Doubt and Despair now needed an army to battle the Burning Legion and save the Pandaren. For that Shaohao travelled to the Kun-Lai Summit where the monks were rumoured to be the best warriors Pandaria had to offer. The White Tiger, essence of strength sensed darkness in Shaohao due to which he was not capable to lead an army. The White Tiger challenged Shaohao to touch a single monk with a staff. If Shaohao succeeded, the monks were his to command. Shaohao tried, but the monks were too agile. Unable to touch them and humiliated, Shaohao grew angry and broke the staff. Due to his anger, the Sha of Anger took form. A monk sacrificed his life to fight the Sha of Anger to save the emperor's life. Shaohao then realizes the importance of peace, love and fellowship. Shaohao also discovers the true reason for fighting. Relieved of all the dark emotions, Shaohao and the Monkey King travelled to the Vale of Eternal Blossoms as the time of Sundering grew near. Needing an Army Shaohao, in control of his fear, doubt and despair, needed an army in his quest to defend Pandaria and fight the Burning Legion. With that sole purpose in mind, Shaohao and the Monkey King travelled to the Kun-Lai Summit. The monks that trained at Kun-Lai Summit, were inarguably the best warriors that Pandaria could offer. The monks trained under the teachings and supervision of the White Tiger, essence of strength. Shaohao and Monkey King approached the summit. The monks were training, so they didn't pay any attention to Shaohao's arrival. To get the attention to Shaohao, the Monkey King ringed a bell. Then Shaohao demanded that the monks serve them as he was their emperor. The White Tiger sensed darkness within Shaohao and asked him one simple question. "Why do you fight?" Shaohao replied that he fought to defeat demon hordes and crush his enemies. White Tiger seeing the rashness of the answer, refused Shaohao's demand for an army and told him that defeating one's enemies is no reason to fight. Still Shaohao was emperor of Pandaria, so White Tiger could not refuse him the army. So White Tiger gave Shaohao a staff and proposed that if Shaohao could touch any monk at the Kun-Lai Summit with the staff, then the monks were his to command. Sha of Anger The Monkey King encouraged Shaohao by hitting the bell. Shaohao tried with all his skill to hit one of the monks assembled there. But he could not lay a single blow as the agile monks dodged every move that Shaohao made. Humiliated by his lack of skill to even touch one of the monks, Shaohao became angry. Such great was his anger that Shaohao roared like a tiger. The anger of Shaohao took the form of the Sha of Anger. Shaohao broke the staff he was given resulting in making the Sha of Anger even more powerful. The White Tiger then told Shaohao what he had sensed earlier that he was not fit to lead. The White Tiger said: "Anger does not make you strong, but makes you weak" The Sha of Anger now attempted to attack Shaohao. Shaohao defenseless watched in horror as he faced the result of his anger. But in that exact moment, a monk stood before Shaohao and took the attack of Sha on himself, thus sacrificing himself for his emperor. Guilty that a monk's life was taken because of his anger Shaohao knelt before the White Tiger. He admitted that this sacrifice had taught him the power of fellowship, love and importance of peace. The White Tiger nodded and asked again: "Why do you fight?" Shaohao answered: "For home and family, for the people I protect, for them I would give my final breath" Shaohao thanked the White Tiger for teaching him the importance of controlling one's anger. Conquered all the dark emotions of Fear, Despair, Doubt and Anger, Shaohao and the Monkey King set out to the Heart of Pandaria, just as the time of Sundering was near. Category:Mists of Pandaria Category:Origins